


Why?

by AutisticWriter



Series: 999 Week 2019 [5]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999 Week, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Angst, Confusion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Morphogenetic Fields (Zero Escape), Poetry, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Nothing makes sense anymore, and Junpei just wants to understand.A poem exploring Junpei’s confusion during the Nonary Game.999 Week Day 9/5: Junpei





	Why?

He knows things he shouldn’t.

Why can he remember conversations that never happened?

Why can he see bloody corpses whenever he closes his eyes?

When was June stabbed? Who did it? Why did they kill her?

When did Clover murder him? Why did she kill them all? Why did she turn out like that?

When did Santa pull a gun on June? Why did he betray them all? Did he kill her?

Why does he remember them all so clearly, yet not really know all the details?

Something must be wrong with him. Is he losing his grip on reality, unsure if his surroundings are really happening or if it’s another horrific nightmare?

Will someone explain it all to him?

Would he even want to know the explanation?

Will things ever make sense again?

Why is this happening to him?


End file.
